Alien X
Alien X is the last of the ten aliens to appear in Alien Force. Alien X only appearance is in the episode X = Ben + 2. Biography Ben is afraid that Alien X may be too powerful, and only uses him in dire situations. Alien X is a being capable of warping reality at a whim. He has a black body covered with tiny white stars, white hands and feet, green eyes, and three horns protruding from his head. Alien X possesses three distinct personalities: Serena the voice of love and compassion; Bellicus the voice of rage and aggression; and Ben, the voice of reason. All three speak in unison when Alien X speaks. In order for Alien X to perform any action, including but not limited to simple movement and transforming back into Ben, two of the three personalities must agree to do so. As both Serena and Bellicus have been arguing for an eternity, and before Ben had no tiebreaker, getting them to focus on any present task is difficult at best, leaving the body of Alien X frozen in place while Ben attempts to convince them to act. Alien X first appears in "X = Ben + 2", where Ben uses the form to stop a flood caused by a broken dam. After much fruitless argument, Ben eventually convinces them to transform him into one of his other nine aliens. He swears off using the form afterward, as it isn't worth the price the power comes at. Abilities He possesses vast reality warping powers, meaning he can make his thoughts become reality, alter matter, control living things,actions and thoughts; have the powers and appearance he wants, and (as confirmed by Bellicus (needs more info on when did bellicus state that)) stay in this form as long as he wants, in a few words he can do anything. Weaknesses In order for Alien X to perform any action, including but not limited to simple movement and transforming back into Ben, at least two of the three personalities (Serena, Belliscus and Ben) must agree to do so. This reveals to be a major weakness, as the personalities initially weren't even interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish some past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben (with a comical scene were Bellicus reopens a discussion on whether or not to save dinosaurs from extinction). Trivia *He has only been used once, in X = Ben + 2 , making him the least used alien in the entire series. *Before he appeared the opening showed only a shadow of him, after he did it showed a normal image. *The X in his name is probably used to signify him being the 10th alien by the Roman Numeral 10. *At the beginning of the video game Vilgax Attacks, Ben starts to turn into Alien X. But Paradox tells not to yet, but later in the game you can play as Alien X. Category:Omnitrix Heroes